1. Field of the Invention
A barbeque blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of barbeque units that employ charcoal briquettes as fuel or a source of heat, a troublesome problem is the igniting of all of the briquettes to provide a bed of coal, and to maintain the ignited briquettes in a hot blowing condition. Various make-shift devices have been employed in the past to attempt to accomplish the above objectives.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a compact device of simple mechanical structure, that may be removably mounted on the barbeque unit, preferably on the rolled edge of the fire box thereof, and the unit when so disposed capable of being actuated to transform air from the ambient atmosphere into a stream thereof that is directed across the briquettes to maintain them at a desired heat emitting condition.
Another object of the invention is to supply a barbeque blower that may be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, and one that may be mounted on or removed from a barbeque unit with a minimum of inconvenience.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a barbeque blower that may be actuated by either mechanical or electrical means, and, due to the simplicity of the blower and the low cost thereof, will encourage the widespread use of the blower.